Baby Bella
by Xx-BMSC-xX
Summary: I dont think there are enough baby bella stories, so I wrote my own. Renee is in a car crash and finds Esme and gives Baby Bella to her to look after. follow Bella's life as she grows up.
1. The Cullens

Chapter one – The Cullens

EsPOV

I was so bored. After finishing the new home we now had in Forks, Washington I was left without anything to do while the family were all out doing their semi-normal routines.

Ahh my family. I couldn't have asked for a better life. My first son Edward, always the most adult of the children, if you can call them that, and always so deadly serious, but he is such a kind heart and would never do anything to hurt this family. Then there is Alice, possibly the happiest person in the world now, or ever. She always has such a spirit that when you are around her, you can't help but smile, always the one bouncing off the walls. That is if her husband Jasper wasn't there to keep her grounded. Jasper was quite and it made up for Alices lack of it. He has seen so much and maybe that is the reason for him being the way he is. His 'twin' sister Rosalie on the other hand is a completely different story. She was very beautiful and she knows it so she isn't afraid to show it off and makes a lot of the humans insanely jealous, as well as having all the males stare at her with lust, which I wouldn't think she would want with her experience. Her husband Emmett, was the strongest vampire I knew, not for his actions or tactics, but for his brute strength and large size. Then there was Carlisle, my husband, my loyal, caring, selfless, gorgeous, compassionate husband. What did I ever do in my past life to deserve such a man like him? I will never know.

The children were at school, again, and Carlisle was working at the hospital here in Forks. I could of gone hunting but I wanted to wait for Carlisle so we could go together. I love the feeling of the wind in my face and the forest dancing around us. Its maybe one of the best things I like about being what I am.

Carlisle changed me after I tried to kill myself after I had lost my only child. My life devastated, I didn't want, nor did I have a reason to go back to the life I did have. Carlisle changed me and saved my life, giving me the one thing I wanted more then anything in the world. A family.

At about 2:30, I heard a terrible sound. A baby crying and it was getting closer. What was a baby doing coming towards a house in the middle of the woods? And where was its mother? Then the smell hit me, blood, and lots of it. Out of instinct I stopped breathing and headed towards the front door. Then I heard a second heart beat, a lot fainter then the mad rush of the first and becoming harder to hear, even with my enhanced scenes. As I opened the door, I saw a women, mid 40's, crawling up the drive. I ran over to her at full speed, she was dying anyway. The woman completely collapsed onto the floor and was trying to talk.

"Please…help her…I…can't any….more" she pushed the baby bundle towards me. I picked her off of the floor and held her close but also trying to help the baby's mother. She reached out for her baby and with her dying breath said,

"Don't forget me…I love you Bella…" and her heart stopped.

Bella

She started crying again, as if she knew her mother had past. I stood up and ran back to the house and placed Bella onto the sofa, she would have to make do for a while. I ran back to the woman, picked her up and ran back inside, placing her in Carlisle's office. Carlisle would clean the body up later, and take her down to the hospital morgue. I looked down at Bella, a very fitting name for a baby with her glow. Her cheek bones were small but showed the definition of her pale face. The tears still fell down her face, and it broke my heart to see. I went to the kitchen and got a damp towel to wash Bella's face with. When I went back to her and picked her up, her cries quietened to a soft sobbing noise.

"Shh, it's ok. No ones going to hurt you. You'll be ok, I promise" I lightly washed her face, clear of tears and dirt. I couldn't see any injuries, but I would have Carlisle check her out when he came home. She was so small I was afraid I would hurt her in someway, even if I didn't mean it. When I had finished, her eyes started to droop and a yawn escaped her, but she almost refused to go to sleep. She was already stubborn at such a young age

"its ok, go to sleep. Your safe" I started to bounce her in my arms back and forth, until her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She curled into my side and stayed there, occasionally whimpering or making a small noise. I walked upstairs, still looking down on the beautiful baby in my arms, and walked into mine and Carlisle's room. I figured she would be most comfortable on the bed, wrapped up warm, rather then against a stone cold body like mine. But Bella seemed to have a different idea. I had said she was stubborn and I was right, she refused to let go of the jumper I was wearing. I sighed. I lied down on the bed and shifted Bella so she was lying next to me, but still holding on. I smiled when I looked at her face, pure innocence.

**I wasn't so sure I was going to post this but I thought 'WHY NOT?' lol :) **

**So the next chapter will be everyone's reactions to Bella.**

**I love writing in Esmes POV its lovely cus she is a lovely person :')**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! **


	2. Reactions

**AGES!: **

**Bella is 2**

**The Cullens are the same as in the books**

**People are reading this! Woo! But what would be SOO cool is if you could read my other story as well! Hehehe. As I said on there, because I've got exams and stuff :( I'm not going to be updating a lot, but when I do it will be about 4 or 5 chapters a time**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 2 – Narrator's pov (cus I couldn't decide who I was going to do)

The Cullen kids returned home from another boring day at school. When they turned into the driveway leading up to their new home, they could all smell the blood that had been spilled earlier. When they reached the house, they all ran inside to see Esme humming around the house…was that a heart beat they could hear? They all looked at Esme, shock covering their faces

"I'm not moving her until Carlisle has checked her over and made sure she is ok"

"SHE?" everyone asked a bit to loudly. They could all hear the start of small whimpers soon changing into loud cries

"oh well done. I jut got her to let me go." Esme said as she ran up the stairs. The kids all followed her upstairs.

Esme ran into the room that Bella was sleeping in, or rather where she was crying. Esme ran over to her, picked her up and started to bounce her back and forth, cooing to her.

RPOV-

How is this fair? Esme gets a baby to be a mother for, and I don't! We won't be able to keep her. Its to dangerous for a HUMAN baby to live with a family of vampires. Although she is beautiful…NO! stop it Rosalie! Don't get attached

EMPOV –

COOL! Human baby to play with! Think of all the pranks we can play on the family, I love her already, I'm sure rose will…or maybe not. Why does she look jealous? And angry?

APOV –

EPPPPP! New best friend! Oh I hope we can keep her *vision* YAY! Oh this is fantastic! She is beautiful! And should get close to Edward quite quickly. Hehehehe evil pixie moment!

JPOV –

Anger, jealousy and denial from Rose. Excitement, expectation, love and hope from Emmett and Alice. Love, adoration, fascination from Esme. And commitment? Magnetism? From Edward? That's the kind of feelings I get from Emmett and Rose, Me and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, but Edward? All he was doing was staring at the baby with love in his eyes for the first time ever….oh

EPOV –

She was beautiful. Such a small face, I would do anything to protect her, from anything. She was still crying in Esme's arms and I couldn't tae it any more. I walked over to the t2o of them and took the baby out of Esme's arms, and held her close to me. She stopped crying instantly and looked up at me, with her big brown eyes that could only be described as chocolate. She reached her arm out and touched my face with her little hand, softly stroking my skin. She was so warm, it was heaven.

I didn't let go of Bella until Carlisle came home. We had just sat on the couch, Bella fast asleep in my arms, while Esme re-told the story of Bella's mother's death. She was all alone in the world and I desperately wanted to keep her here with us. The family loved her already, and she had a very powerful pull, calling me to her.

When Carlisle got home, I reluctantly gave Bella up to Esme and she and Carlisle took her up stairs to arrange moving, even though we only just arrived, and check her out.

I stared at the stairs until they came back down, then I ran over to them and looked at Bella, who looked back up at me and reached for me. I pulled her back into my arms and felt better at once.

"We have decided to move to England, it's sunnier then it is here, but we will want more time anyway to be with Bella. You guys wont need to attend school again, if u don't want to. We understand if you want to go, but we wouldn't understand why" he chuckled.

I looked down at Bella, to see her looking around her in wonder. I smiled down at her.

"Edward, since you cant seem to let Bella go, could you go back to her house, get a few of her things?"

"sure" I went with Bella and strapped her into the seat, well I should say, tired to strap her in. she refused to sit still and kept whimpering if I got to far away. So I gave up and pulled her so she was sitting on my lap.

I drove slowly through Forks until I picked up her scent, directing me to her house. We got out the car and Bella smiled. She must have known where she was. I walked up to the front door, it opened easily. When we walked in Bella began to look around. When she didn't find what she was looking for, her smile disappeared and she turned into me more. I took her upstairs and into her room. She looked around again to see where we were. Once she realised, she started pointing at different objects, a teddy bear, blue blanket, pacifier, and her bed. I laid her down on her bed, grabbed her blanket and bear, and she snuggled under her blankets. She reached for a picture next to her bed so I gave it to her. She placed it next to her and laid her head down next to it. It was a picture of her parents. Maybe she knew they were never coming back.

Bella fell asleep quickly so I packed up most of her clothes and necessities. I put them all in the car, and went back for Bella. She was still asleep so I picked her up, along with the picture, blanket and teddy, and took her down stairs, into the car.

We headed back home to find everyone was packed and ready, we were off to England.

**REVIEW! Or no new chapter :P x **


	3. Shopping

**Hello everyone! I was just reading though the last chapter of this story and realised the amount of spelling mistakes I did :s SORRY!**

**I realise I haven't updated in forever but I was focusing on my other story, but since no-one seems to read it anymore I will be updating this more :)**

**So a bit of a time jump in this chapter x not to much but a little bit :)**

**Also, my best friend will be appearing in this chapter :) x as an early Christmas present :P x**

**ONWARDS! **

Chapter 3 – EPOV – 2 months later

It had been 2 months since we found Bella, and she was settling in fantastically well with the family. Bella had been walking and talking for a while now, Emmett found it hysterical when Bella would fall over or say something wrong. To keep up appearances, we all lived apart. Rose and Emmett lived with Alice and Jasper, all claiming to be runaways from their over protective parents. I lived with Bella, Esme and Carlisle. We were the Cullens and the others had their names before they were changed. We were all still coupled off, but not married this time round, apart from Carlisle and Esme.

Alice and Rose had taken Bella out for the day. Shopping. They were going to damage her innocent mind. I shock my head, smiling. I knew I loved Bella. At the moment it was brotherly love, but I had a feeling it would become more.

At this moment in time, I was finishing off Bella's new lullaby. It was for her birthday which was in a couple of weeks. That's why 'Scary Sisters' (Bella's words, not mine) had taken her shopping, to see if there was anything Bella wanted. Alice couldn't see Bella's direct future. Which meant she couldn't tell what Bella was doing day-to-day. She knew what she would do in a month or a year, but not the next day.

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!"

"What Alice?"

"WE'VE LOST BELLA!"

"WHAT!"

"HURRY UP!"

I broke my phone in my hand and ran out of the house. I didn't bother with a car, it was faster to run

How could Alice of LOST Bella?

I get, that Alice wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her all the time, but Rose was there as well!

When I arrived in the town centre, I found Alice straight away. She was sitting next to Rose on a bench, looking though the future trying to find Bella.

"How could you have LOST her?"

"Edward! I swear! We turned around for 10 seconds! She's FAST! We've reported her missing and people are looking for her!"

I started looking around myself. I stood on the bench and looked above the heads. I couldn't see her anywhere.

Where was she?

~:~:~

BPOV

I know I'm not meant to run away from Alice and Rose, but I thought they would see me. I wanted to see the shiny necklace that looked like the one I had at home. But when I turned to tell Alice, she wasn't there anymore.

So now I was sitting outside MacDonald's. Emmett always said to come here if I got lost. But I'm not sure if he told everyone else this.

When the 18th bus came past, it stopped next to where I was sitting and a girl and boy came out. They both looked at me and then walked into MacDonald's. They weren't the only people to look at me, but I think the girl was the prettiest person I've seen, who isn't my family. She was petite, and had brown hair, but the end of her hair was blonde. She had a small face and kind eyes. I wonder if she could help me get back to Alice.

When they came back out, I got up and walked over to them. I tapped on the boys back. He looked funny. His hair was brown at the top, but black at the bottom. He was wearing a jacket that looked like a comic. When they turned around they both looked shocked.

"hello"

"…hey?..."

"Can you help me?"

"What's wonrg?"

"I got lost and now cant find my sisters"

The boy looked at the girl and she looked back at me. I could tell the boy didn't want to help, so I unleashed my puppy pout and started crying a bit. The boy looked at me with wide eyes. The girl got down to my level and asked, "What's your name?"

"Bella"

"well, Bella. I'm Laura, this is Guy. We'll help you"

"Thank-you" I took Laura's hand and we headed towards the shopping centre. We looked around a bit and guy went to get some music while me and Laura looked for Alice and Rose.

I was telling Laura about how silly Emmett was when I saw a flash of bronze.

Edward!

I pulled Laura towards the colour and saw him sitting with his head in his hands and Alice with that far away look.

"Edward!"

He looked up and straight at me. I waved to him, to show I was ok. Ht got up and ran over to me, bending down and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why did you run off? What would I have done if I had lost you?"

"I'm fine, Laura looked after me. I wanted to see a necklace but forgot to tell Alice or Rose. I didn't run! You wouldn't have lost me anyway" I said, hugging him back.

He looked up at Laura, and said, "thank-you. How can I re-pay you?"

Laura, just looked stunned.

"no-nothing. She was no trouble…"

"Well then, thanks again."

Edward picked me up and we started to walk to the car park, but I waved at Laura until I couldn't see her anymore.

Edward wouldn't let me go on the car ride home. He kept me in his lap and made sure I wasn't going anywhere. I must of really scared him today.

When we got home, I told Edward I wanted to go lie down for a bit. He took me upstairs and laid me down. When he turned to leave I told him to lie down with me because I worried him so much.

He chuckled and said "its not that you worried me Bella, its what I would of done if I had lost you forever"

"But that's never going to happen Edward, I promise" I said holding up my pinkie. He smiled and put his pinkie in mine, showing a new promise I would have to keep.

"Where were you anyway?"

"I sat outside of MacDonald's"

"Why there?"

"Emmett told me to wait their."

Then he was gone.

…

…

"EMMETT!"

I laughed before falling into a light sleep.

**Opps :s poor Emmett xD**

**Lol x**

**So…yh…new chapter :) sorry for being slow xxxx**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Truth and Thunder

Chapter 4 – EPOV

I was upset.

That's the only word that I could use to describe my mood.

And I knew the reason as well.

Bella was turning 5. We had to tell her what we were.

_What if she runs?_

_Never wants to see us again?_

_What if she hates me?_

I kept telling myself to not be stupid.

Bella loves us, _how much? _She wouldn't run away from us, _or will she? _She doesn't have anywhere to go.

_But she does…_

When Carlisle got hold of Bella health records we found that she had family in America still. She had an Aunt and Uncle who she was to go to if her parents died.

Opps

None of us wanted her to go. We all love her and would hate to see her taken away from us.

'_Edward its time'_

Here goes nothing

~:~:~

Bella had been at nursery today and was coming home later then usual because we had all been hunting. When Esme and Carlisle brought her home, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Bella came running through the front door and ran straight into my arms. We had the best relationship and I knew I was her favourite.

"Edward, you should have seen it! I played a song on the mini piano today! It wasn't as good as you but I think I'm great!"

"That's great Bells," I looked up the Carlisle. He nodded. "Bella, we need to tell you something"

Bella looked up at me with an expression that broke my heart.

"Have I done something wrong? I promise I won't do it again. Please don't be angry with me." She rushed out. It was so typical of her to blame her self.

"Bella, its not you ok? It's us."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Bella have you ever noticed different thinks about us?"

She stared blankly at me for a few moments. "Maybe"

"Well that's because we're not normal"

"That's good. If you're not normal that's means you're not boring"

Emmett started laughing behind us.

"That's good to know Bella, but what I meant was…"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. This could be it…

The moment Bella ran screaming like I thought she would. Carlisle must have gotten the fact that I couldn't tell Bella, so he took over.

"Bella, we're not human. We're vampires"

_Silence_

Bella got out of my arms and walked upstairs to her room. She shut the door without saying a word.

No body talked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett pretending to hold a balloon, then cut the string and watch it float away.

We didn't hear from Bella for the rest of the night.

~:~:~

Bella didn't say much on the vampire matter. In fact if anyone mentioned it, she would turn away from them. It hurt so much to see her do that.

It had been 4 weeks since we told Bella and her birthday had been and gone. And we still hadn't got a reaction for the night we told her about us. Alice had said that there was going to be a thunder storm tonight, so everyone went out to play baseball, (and get away front of ever growing pink elephant that followed Bella around like a lost dog) while I stayed to make sure Bella was ok.

Around midnight, the thunder and lighting started. I plugged in my iPod and started listening to various artists, while falling into a false sleep-like-state. A few minutes later however, Bella came running in to my room, jumped on my bed and huddled to my side.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I'm scared!"

"Of what sweetie?" I asked while turning so she snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso while doing so.

"The big light and the noise!"

"Oh, you mean the thunder and lightning?"

She nodded. "Make it go away" she mumbled into my chest

"I can't Bella."

"Yes you can! You're a vampire. You can do anything! You're special!"

I was stunned.

This was the most she had said about what I was; maybe she was starting to open up about it.

"Bella, I can do a lot of things, but I can't change the weather."

"Then what can you do?"

So I told her. I think most of it was to distract her from the goings on outside, but it didn't matter. She wasn't running from me.

"Bella, how come you are listening to me? When ever the others tried to talk to you, you just stopped listening."

She looked down and started fiddling with my shirt. "I didn't want to seem stupid because I don't know what its like. But I know that you would never find me stupid, Edward, so it's ok to talk to you."

"Bella that's a silly reason. You know the others have been very hurt that you won't listen to them."

"I know" she said. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes, so I pulled her closer to me and started humming her lullaby I had made for her a couple of years ago.

Bella's breathing soon evened out and she fell asleep.

**Hi...**

**Sorry for not updating in forever :(**

**I know I'm mean and slow but thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter :)**

**So yeah, kind of cute of Bella don't you think? **

**Review? x **

**(PS) I've set up a Facebook account for anyone who has it x the link is on my profile page. I will update that with pictures and topics and any updates about why I'm late :) **


	5. First Day

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO! To all my wonderful readers, I hope you are having fun in the summer Hols, if not :( **

**Not much of a time jump today :) but this is set a few months after the last. It's September **

**:D ENJOY!**

Chapter 5 – EPOV

I wasn't allowed to come down stairs yet. Esme had banned me. Bella was starting school today.

I didn't like it,

Rose didn't like it,

Emmett didn't like it,

Alice didn't like it,

And Bella wasn't so keen either.

But as Carlisle and Esme were in charge, she had to. I had spent last night talking with Bella about her new school and the rules she had to follow. She couldn't seem to understand why other people couldn't know she lived with vampires. But she got it by the end of the night.

I didn't like today. I wanted to go with her. Or at least be close by, but Alice said it would be sunny a lot of the day.

Because Bella was starting education for the first time and the law states that they could only be doing half days, I would pick Bella up at 1:30 and we would go to the park near-by as a 'congratulations' of sorts for Bella's first day.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

A very sad Bella came into my room in her uniform. It was a black skirt that went over her knees and a white polo shirt with a grey cardigan over the top. She dropped her bag, ran over to where I was sitting on my couch and started crying.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you downstairs to say good bye to me?" she wailed.

I felt terrible. Sighing, I picked Bella and her bag up, walked downstairs and set her down by the door.

"Bella?" she was looking down and her feet and whimpering, "Bella. Look at me." She lifted her gaze slowly. "Sweetie, the reason I wasn't down here was because I don't want you to go. But I know hat it is what's best for you so now, I'm going to smile and wave good-bye until I come and pick you up at the end of the day. Ok?"

Bella's smile grew until all her teeth were showing. She hugged me round the neck and squeezed with all her might. She knew she wouldn't hurt us.

"Ok Edward!" she said and skipped off over to Carlisle and Esme who were taking her in today.

As promised we all stood on the drive, waved and smiled as Bella was driven away.

~:~:~

I was waiting outside with all the other parents, as the day ended and the kids came out with their teachers. I spotted Bella straight away. She was walking with a boy and was smiling with him. When she looked away from him and at me, her smile got wider. She turned to the boy, KISSED HIS CHECK and skipped over to me. I think the reaction of this… child. Was the same as mine. Shock. Confusion. And anger. Well the kid didn't feel anger. By this time Bella had come over to me and was waiting for me to look at her. When I did she was smiling. I forced a smile back, but Bella knew me to well and frowned. She quickly climbed into the car soon after.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Who was he?"

"Who? Jacob?"

I growled at the name. If this child, this 'Jacob', thought he was taking Bella from me, he was sorely mistaken.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I was thanking him."

"THANKING HIM?" I shouted. Bella cringed back in her seat and looked terrified. I never wanted that look on her face. Ever.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to shout at you. I promise.

"It's ok."

"What were you thanking him for?"

Bella didn't answer. I knew she heard me because I head her heart rate pick up and her breathing became laboured.

"Bella?"

"People were calling me names."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Because I talk different. And because my Mum and Dad aren't MY Mum and Dad. So they laughed and pointed at me. Jacob told them all off and told them to leave me alone. He played with me the rest f the day and told me that his Mum was with my Mum in heaven. He's my best friend." She paused. "That isn't a vampire, because that's you!"

"But why did you kiss him?"

"To say thank you. I kiss you to say thank you, Uncle Em does it do Auntie Rose, so does Uncle Jaz and Aunt Ali and Mum and Dad. Is that bad?"

I glanced over at her and smiled. "No sweetie. It's just that, we're family. It's ok to kiss family. Not people you only meet for a few hours."

"Oh… ok" she said with a smile

"So did you make any other friends then?"

"Jacob and a girl called Angela, but she had to leave early because her Mum was having a baby."

"Well that's good. What else happened today?"

And she continued on telling me. I could tell she would enjoy school. At least she would before her teens. I would have to talk to Carlisle about the bullying though….

**RIGHT THEN! **

**Next chapter done. Poor Bella :'( being bullied by her class. But we've all been there haven't we?**

**Until next week!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! **


	6. Twinkle Twinkle and Smelly Boys

Chapter 6 – EPOV

_Previously_

"_Jacob and a girl called Angela, but she had to leave early because her Mum was having a baby."_

"_Well that's good. What else happened today?"_

_And she continued on telling me. I could tell she would enjoy school. At least she would before her teens. I would have to talk to Carlisle about the bullying though…_

When we got back home, Bella started bouncing in her seat for me to let her out. I ran round to the other side of the car to let her out. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she broke into a run towards the house, calling for Esme. I could hear Carlisle in his study, so I walked towards the stairs and up to the second floor until I was at his door

"Come in Edward"

He always knows who it is. Sometimes I wonder if he can read minds as well. I pushed to door open and went to sit down in front of Carlisle's desk.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"Bella was bullied today at school, all because you guys aren't her birth parents"

Carlisle looked down to his hands, rubbing them together and sighing before looking back up at me.

"We worried that this would happen, but she needs to go to school, it would make us stand out to much if she didn't."

"Surely we could say she's home schooled. She shouldn't have to deal with stupid children making her feel bad. She should never have to feel bad Carlisle; she's too precious for that."

"I know she is Edward, but a fact of life is everyone will get bullied at some point in their lives, and its better to learn how to cope with it from a young age then running away from it."

He was right, of course he was. But I still didn't like it. Bella would walk on gold if I could make it happen. It's the least she deserved.

After talking to Carlisle, I went to find Bella, who was down stairs pressing random keys on my piano. I walked up behind her, stepping louder than normal, so I wouldn't scare her before putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see me, her eyes sparkling with desire.

"Edward, can you teach me? I want to be able to play like you"

"I don't see why not" I replied with a smile. I sat down, pulling her into my lap as I did so, before placing her hands in the correct position and pressing her fingers down to show her the opening notes of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'

After 2 hours of playing, Bella could play the whole piece through, without mistakes. It would have been shorter, but Bella was easily distracted.

~:~:~

Over the next few weeks, Bella fell in love with school. She loved learning about English, maths and history, which Jasper was thrilled about, and she would love me helping her with her music homework which she got once a week.

Esme was picking Bella up from school today, because I was still hunting. I was hoping Bella's teacher would have given Bella something harder with her music work, because she was progressing very well in our 'lessons' and I wanted her to be acknowledged for it.

However I wasn't expecting a crying bell when I got home.

When I walked in through the back door, I could hear Bella's muffled sobs coming from her room. Without asking, I ran upstairs, into her room and onto her bed, pulling her into my arms and rocking slowly.

"Bella? What's wrong my love?"

"Nobody loves me!"

I looked at her shocked. How she could say that nobody loves her was beyond me. As a family, we told her several times a day that we all did, and would do anything for her.

"Bella, we love you. How could you say that?"

"I know you do! But it's the wrong type of love!"

"I don't understand…"

"Angela said that Jessica was told by Lauren, who heard it from Tyler, who was saying to mike, that Ben loves Angela. But not like a sister or a baby, but like a wife. Then he came and found her at lunch and gave her a flower and a kiss on the cheek! So in the last lesson I was talking to Jake and I asked him if he loves me, and he said 'no, because girls smell'! I don't smell do I Edward?!"

"Oh Bella, my sweet, sweet girl. No you don't smell, in fact you smell lovely every day. Its boys that smell, you don't want them kissing your cheek unless they're family." I chuckled.

Bella stopped crying and looked up at me with her big brown eyes, still glistening with unshed tears. "Then how do I find a husband if all boys smell?"

"I'll be your husband"

She smiled, "REALLY?! Are we going to get married now?! CAN WE!?"

I laughed, "If my fiancé wants to get married now then we will"

She screamed in that cute way that only dogs would be able to understand, and I could hear Alice doing the same downstairs. I heard footsteps running up the siars before the door burst open.

"Edward, leave the bride with us! You and the men have 30 minutes to create the perfect wedding ceremony, but I made you a sketch of what the living room should look like anyway."

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked, my voice too low for Bella to hear it

_I'm giving Bella her perfect first wedding. It's a rite of passage Edward, so don't you ruin our fun! Besides it'll make her so happy_

I sighed, placing Bella on her bed, before walking out of the room, the talk of flowers, dresses and shoes following behind me.


End file.
